


Homework Is Horrible (Unless It's Not) [Podfic]

by rhythmia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of Potrix's fic.English is kicking Will’s ass. It’s the worst, and he’s pretty sure his teacher is fucking with the class. He skims the assignment again, but it’s still just as stupid as the first time Will read it.Explain and describe the impact six people you interact with on a regular basis have had on you, your views, and your sense of self.It’s complete bullshit. How this is supposed to be in any way helpful or beneficial to his major, Will has absolutely no idea. But he needs the credit, and the deadline is tomorrow, and yes, okay, maybe Will shouldn’t have procrastinated on this because he knows he isn’t good when it comes to finding the right words and expressing himself, but he just really, really had not wanted to do this. At all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homework Is Horrible (Unless It's Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697343) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



> Potrix, I'm gifting this back to you. :P Happy New Year!

**Fic:** [Homework Is Horrible (Unless It's Not)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8697343)  
**Fandom(s):** Check, Please!  
**Characters/Pairing:** Derek Nurse/William Poindexter, Dex POV  
**Writer:** Potrix  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** Teen  & Up  
**Summary:** Dex has an English assignment. Nursey helps.  
**Length:** 10:38, 10.79 MB  
**Music credit:** Redbone - Come and Get Your Love  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia. Image description: Laptop keyboard with a notebook laid diagonally across it, and a pen laid diagonally across *that*, with podfic title and credits  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y4k8u2raytkxl1z/Homework_Is_Horrible_%28Unless_It%27s_Not%29_by_Potrix%2C_rhythmia.mp3)  
  
  
I'm still a newbie podficcer, so feedback and constructive criticism are totally welcome (hit me up if there are any volume issues for example)! Also kudos and comments are nice :D

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Potrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix) (also on [tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/)) for letting me play with their fic, and working with me to get the podfic process right! <3 Please go leave them feedback~ 
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/) if you like (though it's kind of a multifandom mess and I mostly just reblog things once in a new moon aha). Thanks for listening!


End file.
